


【豪风】对手

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档pwp女装 灌肠 结肠奸黑手党
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 3





	【豪风】对手

一个漂亮的侧滚翻堪堪躲过划过的子弹，豪炎寺修也借力钟楼顶的墙壁跑了几步落回地上。手枪装了消声器，而大部分消声器都同时具有消焰效果，开枪瞬间毫无征兆，只有轻轻“扑”的一声。他躲过子弹可以说全靠运气和与对方交手多年互相琢磨的默契。那边果然没有接着开枪，豪炎寺站稳起身打招呼：“一郎太，好久不见。”  
那人上身着类似女式晚礼服的上半部分，下身则是打底裤。这搭配任谁看了怕都是要被灭口的。他站在一堵断墙后，月色昏暗根本看不清脸。但豪炎寺笃定是他。沉默半晌，那人果然开口：“是啊，修也，只有你躲得过。”他叹气，话语在初冬傍晚的冷风中凝作白雾：“好久不见了。”  
“你回来了。”声音多轻他都不会听错，风丸一郎太回来了。这当然是好事，也是坏事。豪炎寺一时喉舌发干，与爱侣重逢的喜悦几乎一瞬间冲昏他的头脑，可冷静下来他也清楚现在的风丸重新开始行动绝不只是为了钱那么简单。  
风丸侧一侧身，至少让面部离开阴影。他抬起白手套外沾满血迹的左手下意识想捋刘海，在弄脏脸的前一瞬间反应过来垂下手。“我回来了。”  
豪炎寺正要追问，风丸却先一步打断他：“你不用问原因，这圈子多凶险你我都清楚。这是我自己的决定，在结束前拜托你不要问。”  
话毕，风丸便重新投入到处理尸体的行动之中，涂鸦，切割，看得出来他的目标是把这尸体模样弄得尽可能地凄惨。他脚边有一条已经打好绳圈的粗绳，看样子风丸准备把它吊在这钟楼上。豪炎寺便主动上前，帮风丸把绳子套好。  
“真可怜呢！”豪炎寺踢了那坨脂肪一脚，随口评价道：“惹了太多不该招惹的人。”  
“你雇主也要他？”风丸问，都说出口了一边又怪自己一见豪炎寺便大脑迟钝，这不是明摆着的嘛！  
没想到豪炎寺并未抓着这话柄开他玩笑，反而顺下去：“我雇主专门指明要伪装成自杀，现在好了，都皮开肉绽还自杀什么？你可要赔我。”  
“你自己下手慢，技不如人，怪我喽？”风丸吃吃地笑起来，豪炎寺终于看到那张自见面就板着的脸孔重回他熟悉的轮廓。此时月光正从云后透出来，柔柔撒上一层光晕。若不是风丸手里还拖着一具煞风景的尸体，这气氛几乎算约会。  
风丸在豪炎寺帮助下挂好尸体，摘掉满是血污的手套。“再过一小时便会有人到塔顶巡逻，就算没人巡逻，也有别人发现■■先生失踪而找过来的可能。你尽快……”风丸只是平平淡淡分享着情报，回头冷不防却对上豪炎寺灼热的眼神。他自递绳子就几乎没改变姿势，难道他一直都这样瞧着？  
风丸先是一愣，很快又懊悔自己愚蠢，豪炎寺做事滴水不漏，情报方面更不会比自己差了，怎么会不知道这些连新手尚知道记熟的信息？这么想着，脸已经通红，怎么一见这人智商就不在线上？  
然而豪炎寺已经注意到了一些更为糟糕的事情。他靠进手轻按上风丸后腰，果不其然摸到了束腰的边缘。另一只手则绕到他脑后，几乎没怎么发力已经与风丸贴上嘴唇。  
久违的接吻，风丸没反抗，只是将手搭在豪炎寺肩膀。豪炎寺倒一反常态，不咬嘴唇专抓住舌头吮个不停。风丸知道他是想暗示口红，故特意把口红都蹭过去。  
这一迎合不要紧，豪炎寺竟得寸进尺，在风丸后腰的手也不规矩乱摸一通。腰窝，臀缝，每擦过一处风丸都几乎要站不稳。好在豪炎寺架着他，连带着防止他逃跑。豪炎寺捏了足足三回屁股才恋恋不舍分开，风丸的脸已经烫得可以烤火了。  
“臭流氓！”风丸骂了一句，反教豪炎寺脸上笑容更盛。“你再……这样，风丸还喘着气，说话断断续续：“我就把你和它吊在一起！”  
“放过我，我知道错了。”豪炎寺笑着求饶，风丸接着补充：“我可不想跟你在这野战——你不怕冻坏我还怕呢！流氓……”不过脱下披肩，卸下不方便活动的厚裙摆裙撑才一会儿，风丸已经冷得开始发抖。眷恋豪炎寺避风又温暖的怀抱也是之前不愿推开他的原因之一。他往楼梯那边去取回衣服，豪炎寺却先一步脱了外套给他披上，跑步过去拿东西。  
不得不说，穿戴整齐又补了妆的风丸确实好看。刚刚接吻交缠擦脏了眼尾的彩绘，风丸便对着镜子用遮瑕膏一笔一画掩盖蹭出去的颜色。  
虽然风丸本身骨架就比通常男子小，豪炎寺早已不是第一次见风丸女装去执行任务，可一段时间不见，这刺激又新鲜起来。看得正蘸卸妆水要给他擦掉口红的风丸都发笑。  
“好看吗？这是我第一次尝试这种风格。”收拾干净，风丸将外套交还给豪炎寺，可豪炎寺接过外套却忽地变戏法一样摸出一张名片，覆手递给风丸。待风丸接过便头也不回大踏步走开。  
风丸原以为这是什么重要信息，满心疑惑按着既定的路线离开现场，直到一处僻静的角落才拿出来看。这一看，他几乎想即时把豪炎寺脑壳敲碎：  
那真是张普通的名片，八成是顺手在酒店大堂拿的，背后写了房间号码。  
—  
—  
等风丸做好伪装甩开各式麻烦脱身已经是几小时后。这旅馆难找得很，地图导航都没有，兜兜转转藏在老城区一条巷子里，在一家体育用品店旁边开了个隐秘的小门。  
夜深了，这片区域却依旧活跃。风丸平日里不常往这边走，这次来了才知道这附近竟有家规模不小的夜店。不断有人离开夜店涌入几家宾馆，看来这宾馆虽小，夜里可热闹得很呢！  
风丸是理解豪炎寺约他到这里的原因，看一眼那招牌上的名字便了然，但观这街上男男女女总归会反感。街灯连续几盏都灭了却没人修理，黑漆漆如吞噬穿行路人的黑洞。  
风丸鬼使神差推开宾馆的门，见侍者的脸孔却一惊。宇都宫虎丸见风丸也睁大眼睛，旋即笑道：“豪炎寺前辈告诉我无论谁来也不要吃惊，还叮嘱不要告诉别人，我正好奇是谁呢！”他指向自己左耳示意风丸：“这边，络腮胡有点开胶了。”  
风丸忙摸过去，原来是贴得匆忙，边缘粘到了头发。他暗叹一声不愧是细心的虎丸，等整理好虎丸已经朝他伸出手：“风丸前辈，按程序，邀请函。”  
“我没收到邀请函啊，只有名片。”风丸掏出豪炎寺递给他的小卡片晃了晃，他当然不敢把写了房间号的一面露出来，虽然他相信虎丸不会多嘴，可若真叫别人见了另一面写的字，他和豪炎寺怕是要被笑到明年。  
这话倒叫虎丸犯了难，他自知不该阻拦风丸前辈，可他也完全没想自定规矩的豪炎寺前辈会这样乱来。  
虎丸正左右为难之际，楼梯却咚咚咚一阵响，居然是豪炎寺从楼上奔下来：“一郎太，你怎么……”  
“什么怎么了？”风丸当真进入角色，嗓音也接近中年男人的低沉声线，只差没只红木手杖能供他在木质地板上顿一声响了。  
虎丸见豪炎寺来也一时不知从何问起，最后只冒出一句：“前辈，你去哪了？”  
“我在二楼窗台——”这话出口风丸瞬间破功，掩着脸笑道：“爬墙比走路快，你当我是你呢！”  
这边两人聊着，俨然越来越亮的虎丸已经濒临极限，他强撑着一脸严肃把两人请向电梯：“两位前辈进屋聊吧！”……还有的是时间。当然后半句他是不敢讲出口的。  
听了虎丸的话豪炎寺才反应过来，拉着风丸进电梯。  
目送着两位前辈走进电梯，虎丸这才慢慢反应过来，风丸前辈又不睡客房，要什么邀请函啊！  
电梯门在面前徐徐关闭，豪炎寺仍未松手。笑过之后两人反而尴尬地一语不发，风丸也是死死盯着小显示屏跳动的楼层，表情都隐藏在夸张的大胡子下。  
豪炎寺表情也算不得自然。他守在二楼不只是怕风丸走外墙，更多是想待在视野开阔处等风丸来。这山雨欲来之际他其实没立场期待风丸回应邀约，好在他终归听到楼下传来风丸的声音。  
电梯“叮”一声停下，风丸才如梦初醒抬起左臂：“还不松手？”  
“反正……只有我们两个。”豪炎寺意有所指，手反而握得更紧。风丸见状轻叹，手指却偷偷环上豪炎寺的手。  
“你叫我来这里，没公事……吧？”风丸支开话题，声音仍闷闷的。  
“你希望有吗？”豪炎寺不正面回答。“任务完成你应该报告过了？”  
“但是我来这里可没有……要是真有正事回去就难交代了。”风丸为难道。  
“任务结束后你去哪里还要报告？况且円堂那么善解人意，真有事也不会因为这个责怪你。”豪炎寺边开门边安慰他  
“就是因为他心太好，我们才担心呢！”风丸接着说道：“你也知道，円堂他不喜欢随便动粗，更反感其他家族常见的独裁式统治。我实在……”  
“他身边有那么多能人辅佐，我倒是很放心。”豪炎寺拍拍风丸的肩膀。“円堂的话，能改变这个圈子也说不定。我不问你行动的原因，但你也别给自己太大压力了。”豪炎寺牵着风丸到床边坐下，帮风丸解开马甲和衬衫的扣子。风丸不甘心被占尽便宜，跪立在床上拉扯豪炎寺的西装。  
两人就这样专注地剥着对方衣服，指尖不时划过皮肤撩起些许期待。豪炎寺解开风丸腰带，冷不防看到他腹部的惨烈疤痕。相比他上一次看到那疤，红色已经浅了不少。豪炎寺尝试着轻触：“还会疼吗？”  
风丸见他小心翼翼的样子不禁嘴角上扬，他直接拉着豪炎寺用力按到肚子上，以示伤口已经完全痊愈。嘴上还开玩笑：“怎么看着有点儿像我妈生我时的刀口。”  
豪炎寺却一口亲在被伤疤取代，原本肚脐的位置。故意发出响亮的“啵”一声。风丸鼓着脸推开他，却不小心碰到豪炎寺手臂的长条疤痕。那疤还是紫红色，显然刚结成没几个月。活疤被碰到是会疼的，尤其是这种细长刀伤。可豪炎寺一挤眼睛便撑过去，要不是风丸也才痊愈不久，甚至不会察觉豪炎寺的变化。  
“对不起。”风丸揉着豪炎寺后背道歉。  
“不用和我道歉。”豪炎寺也搂住风丸，没有钟楼顶满是情色意味的动作，只是单纯的拥抱。“不影响，你站一下，我把你裤子脱了。”  
屋里暖气开得足，即使赤身裸体也不会感到寒冷。风丸把这才把络腮胡从脸颊撕下，没专门抹黑的下半脸和眼睛鼻子根本不是同一个颜色。他把头发简单拢几下扎起，露出无神的左眼。风丸带着卸妆用具走进浴室，看到镜子里的自己也忍不住发笑：“你对着这张脸也真硬的起来！”  
风丸已经做好听肉麻话的准备，谁知豪炎寺居然一语不发。风丸刚把卸妆膏抹上脸没法睁眼，为防止液化的卸妆膏滴在身上将身体尽量前倾。聪明如他怎么会想不到豪炎寺在打什么坏点子，果然下一刻臀瓣便被掰开，异物推进身体，紧接着温水便灌进肚子。  
“我就知道……”风丸愤然，看不到的状态难以接受，可他更怕泡沫进到眼睛里，现在洗掉仍然很费时间。只好认命地揉着泡沫，一边配合夹紧括约肌把水留在里面。细小水流推开软肉，灌肠头又被主人捏着乱动，刺激得数月没有肛交的风丸腰都要软了。  
“修也，你要是敢在这里找我那个……”前列腺。风丸提醒，不如说是威胁道：“脏东西漏出来肯定洒你身上去。”其实刚刚的一通乱顶，水流已经隐约碰到了腺点，只是风丸竭力控制自己的反应，可水还是漏了一行下去，也不知豪炎寺究竟有没有看出。  
豪炎寺倒真不怕脏，但风丸都说到这份上，只好连声答应，灌到预定量还抚了一圈泛红的穴口，轻微的按压换来风丸一声鼻音。玩到这份上才退出浴室，留风丸自己排出液体。  
风丸终于冲洗干净泡沫，排出温水之前摸出小包里他特意绕道去买的小瓶润滑剂。他低头看看自己半勃的阴茎，手绕到后穴。要不是豪炎寺就在屋里，他现在就能把这准备工作发展成一场指奸。  
—  
—  
豪炎寺正划手机查看邮件，他本就预感到即将有大事发生，风丸的回归正印证这一点。他嘴上说着不问，事实上好奇得要死了。可风丸一郎太就是这样这一个人，家族利益相关，什么都撬不开他的嘴。  
豪炎寺有时宁愿风丸没有这种优点，天知道风丸为此受了多少罪。  
床垫突然一塌，一双手撑上豪炎寺侧边的被子。风丸不知何时已经离开浴室，一跃上床。豪炎寺却在这电光火石间反应过来，一把抓住风丸手腕，拽住一翻身便把他牢牢制在身下。  
豪炎寺动作又快又狠，尽管只是摔在床上，风丸还是天旋地转缓了好一会儿。幸亏床够大，不至于让他俩翻下地板去。这空当已经足够豪炎寺俯身偷一个吻了。  
风丸又羞又气，抬手就锤在豪炎寺肩膀。豪炎寺不躲不闪，迎着风丸咬在他锁骨，用力一吮留下今晚第一个印记。风丸也在他肩膀咬一口作报复。  
“别折腾到……太晚。”两人稍分开一点间隔，风丸解开长发拢到枕头上面，皱着眉跟他提要求。“我想早点睡觉。”  
“你明天应该没事？”  
“你怎么知道？”风丸一惊。  
“你要是忙，就不会过来了。”豪炎寺一仰脸，话里满满的得意，手已经滑到风丸大腿。风丸应该是冲过澡，皮肤虽然已经擦干，还是隐隐有些水汽。“我怎么摸着有点软？”  
“我不过养伤期间运动量少而已！”风丸睁大眼睛：“你还笑话我！”  
“我倒挺喜欢这手感的。”豪炎寺说着又捏了两把，把那儿玩得泛起粉。风丸的手也搭上来。  
“那你可要抓紧了！这是期间限定，过时不候。”风丸不过随口一说，出了口才意识到歧义。反正豪炎寺全不在意，把风丸臀部抬高垫上枕头。  
风丸那阴茎还算不得完全立起，后孔倒是已经惨兮兮地淌着水了。豪炎寺按一按那粉嫩的小入口，风丸便全身都绷紧，腿也收到豪炎寺体侧，只是碍于这个障碍物没法合拢。  
这体位自然勾起不少旖旎的回忆，但一阵子不做多少会感到紧张。风丸咽一口唾沫，目光也投向下体。  
豪炎寺理所应当将其当做邀请。戴上套子，掐胯骨对准，小兄弟就抖擞精神上阵了。  
除了比较浅这个模糊的印象，豪炎寺已经不太记得风丸敏感带的确切位置了——至少经过灌肠时的探索，他自己是这样以为的。没想到肌肉记忆有时比脑子好用得多。风丸正准备忍痛，没想到这随意的一顶竟正中靶心，喉咙抽紧的同时那双棕色的眼睛肉眼可见蓄起泪来。“啊，怎么会……？”  
“这边，吗？”理应是很痛的，豪炎寺小心翼翼询问风丸的意见，扭动胯部在那一片磨蹭。电流一阵阵冲上大脑，风丸几乎是连句话也说不出。豪炎寺还在确认：“还是移动一下比较好？”  
“你，故意的，吗！”风丸嗔道，可眼眶里乱晃的泪使眼睛根本无法聚焦。他试着用膝盖去撞豪炎寺，可豪炎寺蹭得他根本使不上力，和邀请没什么两样。“别再蹭了，呜……”  
反应大到这种程度，豪炎寺终于是放心了。事实上前列腺的位置太浅，根本不够让豪炎寺一起爽。故豪炎寺多蹭两下记住位置便往深处进发。  
毕竟本来也不是用来接纳人的地方，人的直肠很脆弱，稍粗暴一点便是撕裂伤的下场。风丸也清楚这一点，尽量打开括约肌给性器让路。进入时软肉层层排开阻挡深入，离开又紧紧吸住恋恋不舍。每次都进步一些，如是数次，两人才算严丝合缝连接在一起，完完整整。可豪炎寺却没松开掐在风丸胯骨的手，似乎在犹豫着什么。  
“别打坏主意。”风丸脑子被快感泡得懵懵的，反应却不迟钝。“那个什么，”什么情况说这词都会心虚，他特意放低声音，“结肠奸，就别了，你不知道我后来疼了多久。”  
被情欲染得通红，这通话听起来和撒娇似乎没什么分别。豪炎寺也不至于才一开始就昏了头，嘴上却不饶人：“等最近的事过去，你可要补偿我。”  
出乎豪炎寺意料，风丸一口答应下来，主动伸出双臂挂上他脖子的同时还补上一句，“上次是事发突然准备不足，下次下不来床的可不一定是谁呢！“  
豪炎寺最喜欢的便是恋人一脸孩子气得意满满的样子，其次是意乱情迷，呻吟和眼泪都管不住的表情。那如今他的选择当然只有一个。  
几乎退到最外，再沿着敏感带重重碾进去。通常这样大张大合地顶弄是很耗体力的，但常年保持锻炼的豪炎寺显然不用担心。  
豪炎寺常这样，风丸也有心理建设忍住不发一声。豪炎寺却提醒他：“隔音很好的，怎么叫都可以。”豪炎寺都想好了，若风丸还害羞不敢叫，他便压着风丸深吻，另一边狂操前列腺直到他缺氧高潮为止。  
“啊，不要！”大概是某种第六感，风丸下意识就挡住自己面部。“叫就是了……”话这样答应着，也只有顶得太正太舒服了才稍微放松理智，低声哼哼。  
如是几个来回，热度终于染上来。也许久旱的身体早渴望着狂乱的灼热，似乎那一条通路都受传染情绪高昂起来。风丸这才稍微放开点，呻吟两声又咬在豪炎寺肩膀，要不是风丸化装需要，指甲修剪得勤，豪炎寺后背早没法看了。  
风丸那根一早站得笔直，现在更渐入佳境，涌出些不知是精液还是前列腺液的东西黏糊糊淌下柱身，和后穴多余带出的润滑液泡沫混成一滩，色情得很。鉴于风丸的特殊职业，身上敏感带多绝对不是好事，所以豪炎寺也不会多碰一些常见的敏感点，比如乳尖和耳朵。相对的，重要部位可被他研究了个够本。  
同为这圈子的佼佼者，还是好友。円堂守当之无愧成了家族的精神领袖，鬼道有人则是屹立不倒的司令塔。他豪炎寺修也没点手段和上进心可说不过去——通常来说，当然不是用在这方面的。  
起初豪炎寺只是配合着抽插节奏简单撸动柱身，偶尔揉一揉会阴。现在他也意识到风丸的欲望终于压过理智濒临高潮，他的爱人甚至没心思咬肩膀，只眼神一片茫然，抑扬顿挫地哼哼。他便转而去挫阴茎头部的小口。  
“啊啊嗯，修也。唔姆，修也……”风丸终于松口，他最怕的就是前后夹击，豪炎寺还故意在高潮前刺激尿道口逼人射精。烫得要命，也许大脑都在过热的运转中融化了。只是随意说一些混乱的词和句。风丸没有做爱时大喊大叫的习惯，直到高潮呻吟也轻轻的，口齿不清地重复着那个叫他刻骨铭心的名字。  
豪炎寺有些克制不住，“一郎太……”  
最后那阴茎抖了抖，却什么都没射出来。反而是后穴不规则痉挛了好一阵，腰都高高弓起来。豪炎寺也险些在这持续的颤抖中泄出来。  
没有射精，故不应期也几乎可以忽略不计。供风丸喘口气的时间只有胸口新绽开的一朵红梅。风丸搂着豪炎寺贴在他上身的头。也许不应期，害羞的阈值都提高不少，风丸挑起一绺头发，手指把玩着特意染了苍色的发尾。“太糟糕了，今晚第一次就是干性高潮，我别不是要躺到明天下午。”  
豪炎寺抬起头，却一本正经接话：“可以让夕香给我们留饭。”  
“你啊！”风丸送他一个脑瓜崩。豪炎寺本来也确实在开玩笑，直起身在风丸额头上同样位置落吻。  
“嗯啊修也，别……”嘴唇还没碰到，风丸却突然呜咽着尖叫。甬道深处本不能像括约肌一样夹紧来抗拒外来的侵略者，风丸居然直起上半身退了几厘米，脑袋与豪炎寺磕在一起。豪炎寺也注意到风丸那根明明已经冷静了一阵，现在居然呆头呆脑又涨大了一些，颜色也更深。风丸本人却不回应豪炎寺疑惑的目光，缩头乌龟捂住脸。  
豪炎寺这才意识到，刚刚因自己上前的姿势过分深入，顶到的似乎不是长度尽头的软肉，而是什么，通道尽头的……  
“说好不要……”最后这句轻得几乎分辨不出字与字之间的距离。方才还余裕满满交谈的风丸脸色全变了。豪炎寺确定风丸的挣扎过后自己已经离开了结肠口，但那里被刺激到的影响显然没那么容易消除。  
风丸还瑟缩着轻喘，豪炎寺却被这可爱反应撩得火起。他又没射过，还一直被包裹在湿热软嫩的温柔乡里，如今风丸又含着他阴茎扭扭捏捏欲拒还迎，再忍得住，圣人也不过如此了！  
“一郎太，我轻一点可以吗？”豪炎寺在风丸耳边低声询问，这招对于兴奋起来，浑身都被燎得敏感的风丸最是受用。说是询问，可豪炎寺已经笃定风丸想要的现在，这话不过通知一声而已。  
“你上次也说会轻……”风丸抗议道，鼻音湿重，却在目光与豪炎寺交叠不过一秒便缴械投降。“快点。”  
豪炎寺得到答案，重新动作起来，通过老路的同时，每隔几下就撞一次结肠口，撞得风丸呻吟都拔高。豪炎寺为了方便操到结肠，两手都握紧风丸腰部固定，反而没工夫去摸风丸阴茎。风丸则沉醉到不辨东西，哪有心思关心那根性器？那可怜的小家伙只好随着冲撞的节奏摇来晃去，豪炎寺都想拿手机来把这色情的一隅录进去，在没有恋人的夜晚好好欣赏。  
幸好风丸无暇顾及豪炎寺不规矩的目光，否则挂在钟楼示众都不够。不过这种事都做过了，还有什么更不规矩呢？  
饶是一向冷静自持的豪炎寺，如今也被兽性冲昏头脑，全忘了刚刚的顾虑保持在深处快速猛插，还坏心眼偷偷分出手按压会阴。风丸已经是在哭了，一边崩溃地哭喊还记得捂住眼睛。豪炎寺松开使坏的手去亲他差点被咬到嘴唇。  
风丸终于是射了出来，在被蹭动结肠口的同时。量比平时更大，全喷在豪炎寺身上。豪炎寺也泄了出来，要不是一层薄薄的安全套隔着，他甚至觉得自己可以射进根本不存在的子宫里。  
不应期来得很快，但结肠的酥麻还保持着延长，导致风丸一时还不能爬起来揍豪炎寺。他头一次这么累的，事实上还只射了一次。豪炎寺则慢条斯理拔出来，揉揉风丸的头。  
“放心，安全套上没血。”也许是风丸准备充分，更多应该是最初的小心动作使乙状结肠得到了充分扩张。心口大石终于放下，直肠深处并没出现撕裂伤，想必也不至于再为这事跑医院了。  
风丸可不领情，抄起旁边多的枕头就往豪炎寺身上摔：“你还有理了！”说完便扭过身，不知是真气了还是羞得骂不出。没人比豪炎寺更擅长应对这种情况了，把风丸抱起来贴着上身坐好便哄着亲上去。没想到这回风丸却不吃这一套把他推开。  
“快洗澡……你身上好脏。”他说着爬到床边，屁股深处的异样感使这动作不自然得很。  
一只白花花的屁股在眼前晃来晃去，刚用过的穴口还粉嫩嫩的水光淋漓。豪炎寺听见自己咽口水的声音。  
“再做一次吧，我不往结肠插。”  
这场耐力的拉锯战中谁先服输就是另一回事儿了。  
—  
—  
午夜，宇都宫虎丸与来帮忙的豪炎寺夕香换班，休息之前沿着楼梯逐层检查。此举其实没什么意义，但可以让清洁工更加卖力。宾馆底层普通住人，不需要什么邀请函也没什么特殊的保密措施。顶楼除了客房，通常只有豪炎寺修也和虎丸住。  
豪炎寺和风丸两人上楼后也陆陆续续来了几个熟面孔住客，虎丸便把它们都安排在低层的空房间，宾馆生意总是要做的。  
虎丸慢步通过四楼走廊。正常这个时候该回六楼睡觉了。可他站在电梯里犹豫了两秒，按下“1”的按钮。  
“夕香？不，没什么要紧事，我只是来借条毯子。”  
熟练得让人心疼。  
虎丸真的不敢告诉从没深夜巡过走廊的豪炎寺：宾馆修过暖气片之后，隔音效果差了很多。


End file.
